Part of the team
by Johanna Black
Summary: James needs a seeker, and after seeing Lily flying... well, he gets an idea. Better than it sounds! Rated T for SAFETY. R&R pleze! CHAPTER 20 UP! It's back up after untimely hiatus...
1. Chapter 1

Part of the Team

Summary: One of the Gryffindor Chasers is kicked off the team for a fight with a gang of Slytherins. James needs a new chaser, and when he sees Lily flying, he gets an idea… that Lily probably won't agree with. Set in their sixth year.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… I just wish I did… -mopes-, then perks up- I do, however own my OCs! YAY!

Lily P.O.V.

"OI! EVANS!" I groaned. Why now? Why here? Why him? Why _me?_ I sighed and turned, just to see the complete opposite of who I'd assumed was calling me.

"DAVID!" I shouted, leaving my cart, my parents, and my owl, Percy, (A/n heh. Percy. That name makes me giggle) to run to my best friend, David Bourne (A/n Bourne Ultimatum. Watch it.) behind to run to him and crash into his arms.

He laughed, and hugged me back. I took his warm, inviting smell in; French Vanilla coffee and a giant chocolate chip cookie. Then I realized… I was just smelling his snack. I pulled away from him and looked at him, eyebrows raised. He smiled meekly and shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. David had two bags of luggage. I had four. (mainly books… fiction, historical fiction, fantasy, and mythology)

He had brown hair, whilst mine was a fiery red. His eyes were blue, mine were an indescribable flurry of green. Yep, my name's Lily Evans, and I was deeply in love with James Potter. Not that I'd tell him, of course.

He was James Potter, Quidditch Extraordinaire, MASTER of the Art of Transfiguration, and all around, WOMANIZING PRAT! Did I mention that he's a Quidditch GENIUS?

He also flirted with me daily. I know what you're thinking. I should probably be ecstatic. But I wanted to show that, as infatuated as I might be, I could defy him. I would show the WORLD that I, LILY EVANS, would never submit.

Besides, I was just Lily Evans, bookworm, singer,(secretly, no one really knew about it) actress, football player, (A/n soccer if you're American like me) and chaser for a street Quidditch team. Remus was on it, too. We walked back to my parents, held a three second reunion, carted my junk onto the train, and found my friends Roxy, Erica, and Mary. And of course, sending my heart rate soaring, sitting with them was James Potter.

James P.O.V.

She walked in, her red, golden mane hitting the light, setting the color on fire like the blazing sun. Her eyes, green as the tree's leaves and sparkling like a bubbling spring. What? Boys can be poetic sometimes, too. Yes, I am the all time, totally awesome, extremely talented, an amazingly smexy James Potter.

Anyway, back to Lily. Lily Evans is the singularly most beautiful, talented, amazing, genius girl in the universe. I have yet to find a girl who can:

Out- smart her , B. Out run her, and C. Out-Beautitize her… if beautitize is even a word.

And if it isn't it is now! She's graceful, and sweet, and smart, and kind…

Honestly, I can't get my mind off of her! Sirius says I should just snog someone else and, no matter how many girls I snogged, she showed absolutely NO physical attraction WHATSOEVER! Lilywalked over to the seat across from Remus, who was sitting to me. And the window. David came and sat next to me.

We started to talk about Quidditch, and the conversation lasted the whole train ride, but the entire time, I cast glances at Lily and Remus, who were talking about their upcoming prefect duties and their summers.

Remus, David and I left and went back to our compartment to change. We found Sirius and Peter playing Exploding Snap. I smiled.

Sirius' old habits never die. We got changed and met the girls on the platform, from there we got carriages to the school. And I was sitting across from Lily.

Lily P.O.V.

I was sitting across from James Potter. Right then and there I refused to like him. I forced the butterflies back from whence they came. I swallowed all the happy thoughts, the ones that said, _Mrs. Lily Potter._

He gave me a slow grin. "Hello, Lily." "James." I said stiffly. He looked surprised. I cursed to myself. I'd called him by his first name. We stayed silent for the rest of the trip, and into the great hall.

The sorting began after the old hats' usual song, and then, "LILY EVANS!" Dumbledore called out. My head shot up and turned in the direction of the head table. Dumbledore beckoned toward the table, signaling for me to come.

I did so with my head held high, not letting the whispers surrounding me to spazz and run in the opposite direction. When I got to the Head table, I said with the utmost confidence, "Yes Professor?"

He smiled politely and said, "Ms. Evans, I," He paused to glance up and down the table. "We, need you to sing."  
I gaped in surprise. My world came crashing in around me. They wanted me to SING?!

"Uhhh… Professor? I mean no disrespect when I ask this, but are you positively SURE you want ME to… SING?!"

Dumbledore nodded.

"That's exactly what I want you to do."

" But- but what would I sing? I don't have a good voice, and…Professor, do I have to?"

I made sure to whine the last bit like a little girl begging her mother for ice cream. Dumbledore chuckled. That's when McGonagall popped in.

"Please Ms. Evans, Professor Flitwick's (sp?) chorus was supposed to perform, but half of them came down with a case of dragon pox over the summer ." I groaned.

"All right, but only if I can have my friends sing with me." Dumbledore nodded… but McGonagall remained skeptical.

"Who are your friends exactly?"

"Roxanne Devery, Erica Robinson, and Mary Rodriguez. Oh! And Tonks… Nymphadora Tonks, but she hates her first name."

McGonagall smiled and nodded, and Dumbledore did the same. Then he called out,

"Would Roxanne Devery, Erica Robinson, Mary Rodriguez, and Tonks please come forward."

The four of them shakily walked toward the Head Table. When they got there, I explained the situation. They all smiled, and agreed to the plan. Then I turned back to the trusted headmaster of our noble school.

"What should I sing, professor?"

"What _can_ you sing is the better question." He replied. I smiled.

"Can you conjure up a piano, two electric guitars, and a Ringo set, sir?"

"Certainly." And he did so. The crowd was silent as Mary got on the piano bench, Tonks got behind the drum set, and Roxy and I picked up guitars. And we began to sing and play. (A/n Believe it or not, I wrote this song. You cannot find this song on youtube. You'll see songs titled fairytale, but none of them are this)

End P.O.V. (Fairytale)

_Lily__: Sittin' around on a rainy day,_

_Guess that I'm feeling okay._

_Readin' fairytales just to pass the time._

_What's the one thing that I find?_

_There's a princess, king, and queen._

_There's a prince,_

_But in between,_

_There's a dragon keeping them apart,_

_And the prince has the princess's heart._

_Chorus: __Why is it true love only exists in fairytales?_

_Cause back here in reality, there's no real love actually._

_And where's my white knight on his valiant steed?_

_Maybe he was there and I didn't see?_

_I'm lost in a fairytale._

_Roxanne: __Here's another, sweet as any other._

_Poor little girl with a mean step-mother._

_Stepsisters are cruel,_

_They keep her locked up, feed her water and gruel._

_But there's this ball and the girl wants to go,_

_But the stepsisters and mom just say no._

_She the girl, she cries, _

_But true love never dies._

_Chorus:__ Why is it true love only exists in fairytales?_

_Cause back here in reality, there's no real love actually._

_And where's my white knight on his valiant steed?_

_Maybe he was there and I didn't see?_

_I'm lost in a fairytale._

_Tonks and Mary: __Cinderella got true love,_

_Sleeping Beauty and Snow White, too._

_Where's the dragon and fairy godmother?_

_Is there something I haven't discovered?_

_Something that I missed? _

_Was there a frog I was supposed to have kissed?_

_Lily:__ Why is true love only in fairytales?_

_Why is it that my heart wails for something that's not true?_

_Where's my Prince Charming? _

_Is he fitting for love untrue?_

_Can it be? _

_Could it be you? _

…_I'm lost in a fairytale._

James P.O.V.

Her voice was… amazing. I'd never heard anything so beautiful. The crowd erupted into thunderous applause. Even some of the Slytherins were clapping.

Especially that hook-nosed good for nothing creep, Snivillus. (sp?) Lily came back to her seat, along with Mary, Erica, Roxy, and Sirius's cousin, Tonks. I looked Lily with the utmost admiration. She looked away from me and blushed. I was surprised. When the clapping died down, Dumbledore said,

"Thank you, Lily. She did that at a last moments notice. Well, dig in!" Food appeared on our plates. We were, of course, starved, so we ate like mad people! When we were done, Dumbledore said the usual notices, no going to the third floor, no forbidden forest, blah blah blah. When he finished, Lily and her friends, Tonks included, dashed off to the Girl's dorms. Before she went up, I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward me.

"Take it off or I'll break it off." She said, glaring up at me. I saw uncertainty in her eyes. I was stunned. She took this opportunity to kick me where it hurt and ran upstairs. I fell over, my eyes crossed in pain. I heard Sirius laugh and saw Remus shake his head, rubbing the cartilage between his eyes. I smiled meekly, and in a high, squeaky voice, said, "Ouch."

FIN!

**Okay! Done! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Sooo, uhhh, R&R and I'll give you a million dollars… or a chapter, whichever comes first… BYE!**


	2. Start a BAND!

Part of the Team

Summary: One of the Gryffindor Chasers is kicked off the team for a fight with a gang of Slytherins. James needs a new chaser, and when he sees Lily flying, he gets an idea… that Lily probably won't agree with. Set in their sixth year.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… I just wish I did… -mopes-, then perks up- I do, however own my OCs! YAY!

Recap!

_Take it off or I'll break it off." She said, glaring up at me. I saw uncertainty in her eyes. I was stunned. She took this opportunity to kick me where it hurt and ran upstairs. I fell over, my eyes crossed in pain. I heard Sirius laugh and saw Remus shake his head, rubbing the cartilage between his eyes. I smiled meekly, and in a high, squeaky voice, said, "Ouch."_

End Recap

Ch2 Start a BAND?!

The next morning, Lily got a bit of an unexpected surprise.

Lily P.O.V.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

I groaned. Something very consistent was tapping at my window. I slowly opened my eyes. Sunlight streamed through my window. And so did the shadowy figure of an owl. I got out of bed and opened the window. A snow white owl flew in, a letter with a scrawl somewhere between neat and tidy tied to its leg.

I untied the letter from its leg and opened it.

_Dear Lily,_

_Your voice is the most amazing thing I've EVER heard. I think that's because the only other person I've ever heard is Sirius, and he's kind of, oh, I don't know, TONE DEAF! You're amazing. PLEASE go out with me!_

_Your devoted slave,_

_James Potter_

I laughed. So Sirius was tone deaf. That explained so much. I giggled, then stopped. Did I just GIGGLE over something POTTER wrote?! I shuddered. Then I noticed the little note at the bottom.

_P.S. This is my owl, Godric._

I smiled. Maybe Potter did have half a brain. I rolled my eyes. And maybe I WAS going delirious. I grabbed a small piece of parchment and neatly wrote back,

_Dear James,_

_I will go out with you when Lucius Malfoy goes to a land where the trees bark is made of chocolate, the leaves are cotton candy, and the clouds sing in Russian. _

_IT AINT GONNA HAPPEN MATEY!_

_Lily Evans._

_P.S. You named your Owl after a Hogwarts founder, too? I named mine Rowena, after Ravenclaw! _

I smiled and handed the letter to Godric and an owl treat. He took both, hooted happily and flew back off to the boy's dormitory. I got dressed and was about to go downstairs when my owl, Rowena, flew in carrying a very LARGE package. I got out yet another owl treat, and Rowena took it with her beak, then flew out the window to the maple tree by the lake.

There was a letter on top of the package. It said,

_To Lily,_

_This should help you with your notes. There're ones for Mary, Erica, Roxanne, and Tonks, too. Good Luck!_

_Mom and Dad_

I opened the package and screamed. LAPTOPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (A/n I want one. –pouts-) My screaming, of course, woke up my happily sleeping roommates. They all bolted straight up. They ran to my bed, grabbed one each, and screamed happily, returning to their beds and turning them on. I smiled. Typical.

I walked downstairs with mine to see none other than James Potter HIMSELF, IN THE FLIPPING FLESH, typing away on brand new LAPTOP. (A/n I know they didn't have laptops back then, but they come in handy later. Trust me)

I almost melted. He wasn't wearing a shirt. I decided to not notice and sat down on the opposite end of the room and turn mine on. I felt James glance at me and smile. I just continued to do things on my computer, including set up an aim account. (A/n I know! It didn't exist! BEAR WITH ME HERE!) And then, suddenly, the itsy bitsy voice said, 'You Got Mail'. I smiled smugly and opened the e-mail.

To:Quidditchgrl4lyf (Yes, that's my e-mail address)

From: Artsygrl556

Subject: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!

HOLY CRAP! LILS! LAPTOPS?! UR RENTS RULE! I LUV CAPS LOCK! WOOHOO! EVERYONELSE SAYS THNX 2!

-ERICA!!!!!!!!!XDXDXDXDXDDDDDDDDDD

I had to laugh. Then I noticed Potter standing over me. I felt his hot breath on my cheek. (ohmanohmanohmanohman) "Mind your neck." I said curtly. He just chuckled and sat back down at the other end of the room. I rolled my eyes on the outside, but on the inside, I was fainting.

After breakfast,(At which the girls completely tackled me) I went off to Defense against the Dark Arts. I opened my laptop, turned off the sound, and started typing up my notes. An IM window popped up.

ChAmElioN88: Well, this thing rocks.

Quidditchgrl4lyf: hey Tonksy!

ChAmElioN88: don't call me that

Quidditchgrl4lyf:whatever Meany McMeanykins.

ChAmElioN88n: ookaaay. Someone needs a mental ward.

Quidditchgrl4lyf: SHUT IT NYPHMADORA!

ChAmElioN88: oh, that's mean. Call me that and I'll make sure ur remains are found in the lake.

Quidditchgrl4lyf: No calling u Nymphadora got it.

ChAmElioN88:Good. G2g. Mcgonny's giving me a look.

_Changing my colors see ya.  
_I shook my head. Another IM popped up. With a screen name that I didn't recognize.

Seeker902: Hello, Lily

Quidditchgrl4lyf: Who ARE u?

Seeker902: Look behind u, three seats over.

I slowly turned. Potter gave a short wave and one of his slow and easy grins. I turned back around and shrunk into my seat. I inwardly groaned.

Quidditchgrl4lyf: Wat.

Seeker902: Oh Evans. I'm wounded.

Quidditchgrl4lyf: good. Wat do u want.

Seeker902: u

Quidditchgrl4lyf: excuse me while I puke.

_Dogboy67 has signed on._

_Q_uidditchgrl4lyf: Hey Siri

Dogboy67: How'd u no it wuz me,lils?

Quidditchgrl4lyf: how ddnt I no shuld the ques.

_Innocent- soul has signed on_

Innocent-soul: back off Sirius.

Dogboy67: oh, no fun mary.

Innocent-soul: Not my job, black.

Quidditchgrl4lyf: teachers watching.

_Quidditchgrl4lyf has signed off_

_Seeker902 has signed off_

_Dogboy67 has signed off_

_Innocent-soul has signed off._

_ChAmElioN88 has signed on._

_ChAmElioN88:_Hey lils… lils?um… ok.

_ChAmElioN88 has signed off_

We met outside of class.

"So what was it that you so desperately had to tell me during class, Potter?"

"I think, Evans, that you guys, meaning you,Tonks, Erica, Roxanne, and Mary, should start a band."

"WHAT?!" Mary yelled. I smiled. Leave it up to Mary to yell. Tonks smiled.

"Sounds good." Mary and I turned to glare at her. She smiled nervously.

"Or not."

I shook my head. "No way, Ja- Potter." I blushed, realizing I'd almost called him by his first name.

He leaned against the wall and said,

"You know, Evans, most girls would instantly jumpup and down screaming and clapping at the idea."

I moved toward him and, standing on my tipy-toes, leaned forward so that I was leaning on top of Potter. I whispered into his ear,

"But I'm not most girls."

His lips slowly curved into a slow smile as I got off of him and walked down the hall, leaving my friends and the Marauders behind. Before I turned the corner, I heard Sirius ask,

"What just happened?"

And I had to laugh.

**IM DONE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JE FINIS! (French) JA NE!(Japanese. Means goodbye.)**

**R&R or there will be no more updates. **

**-**


	3. Off the TEAM!

_Part of the Team_

_Summary: One of the Gryffindor Chasers is kicked off the team for a fight with a gang of Slytherins. James needs a new chaser, and when he sees Lily flying, he gets an idea… that Lily probably won't agree_ with. Set in their sixth year.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… I just wish I did… -mopes-, then perks up- I do, however own my OCs! YAY!

_Recap_

_I shook my head. "No way, Ja- Potter." I blushed, realizing I'd almost called him by his first name._

_He leaned against the wall and said,_

_"You know, Evans, most girls would instantly jump up and down screaming and clapping at the idea."_

_I moved toward him and, standing on my tippy-toes, leaned forward so that I was leaning on top of Potter. I whispered into his ear,_

_"But I'm not most girls."_

_His lips slowly curved into a slow smile as I got off of him and walked down the hall, leaving my friends and the Marauders behind. Before I turned the corner, I heard Sirius ask,_

_"What just happened?"_

_And I had to laugh._

_End Recap_

Chapter 3: Off The _team?!_

BOOM!  
BAM!

POW!

-Scream-

James P.O.V.

I ran toward the noise. Being a Potter, I was naturally curious. What can I say? It's in my blood. On turning the corner, I saw Alex Cronby fighting with none other than Bellatrix LeStrange.

(A/n srry if this is all spelt wrong. I can spell almost anything in the English Dictionary except these… because they aren't IN the dictionary… hm… continue) Now before you go on, you're probably wondering why exactly I care about this Alex Cronby. To put it simply, he's the lead chaser on our team. Yeah. You just had a moment of sudden realization, right? Good. You were supposed to. To make matters worse, he wasn't only fighting Le Strange, he was fighting Snivillus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Narcissa Something-or-other. (A/n sorry! I don't know! Please don't kill me)

And it was four on one. Now, if you ask me, that's just unfair. So I decided to something about it. I walked over calmly, and (calmly) hexed Snivillus. And it was on. Jets of light of a multiplex of colors flew all around the corridor.

And then it got broken up. Just when I was starting to have fun, too! And it was, of course, my ever-loving-Head –Of-House, Minerva McGonagall. Just like magic… ironic, huh? And she was MAD. She quickly strolled over to us, (A/n How does she do that? Quickly stroll… it's an oxymoron) and faced the Slytherins. "Black, Malfoy, Snape, and Narcissa, detention with Filch and 50 points from Slytherin. Go."

She turned to me and Alex.

"Cronby, Potter. My office." We followed her the few steps to her office. We'd picked the wrong place to fight with the Slytherins. Right by the Transfiguration Department. She let Alex in first and only shut the door after shooting me a firm look. I smiled. (A/N Not surprising) After awhile, I heard some yelling, in a voice that was unmistakably McGonagall's. I cringed. That office was practically soundproof.

And then the door opened, and McGonagall signaled me to come in. Upon entering the office, I immediately stated,

"Minnie, I must say, you look positively-"

"Cut the crap Potter. Just tell me what happened."

"Well, I was casually walking through the corridors and I heard screaming and loud action noises that sounded like they belonged in a comic book or a fanficiton or something like that-"

"I'm sorry, a Muggle what?" McGonagall cut in.

"You know, fanfiction. They pick a subject, like a book or cartoon and write stories using the characters from that same book or cartoon." (A/N –rolling on the floor laughing like crazy- I couldn't help it!)

"Anyway, I saw Al over here fighting the four, and, you have to admit Minnie, four on one is just unfair. So I joined in."

McGonagall's mouth became a thin line that seemed to be drawn on. And I knew I was dead. But I was wrong, Shocking, I know.

"Well, Cronby, you're off the team. Out." Alex started to protest, but McGonagall glared at him. I was scared of smoke coming out of her nostrils. But he left first. McGonagall sighed. "Finally. Now James, you'll have to hold Try-outs again for Chaser."

I gaped at her. "Y-You wanted him off the team!" She smiled curtly.

"You make it sound so crude when you say it, but yes, those were my intentions."

I sighed. "You gave me a right scare, professor." She shrugged. "I did what had to be done."

I smiled. "You know, Minnie, you wouldn't make a half bad Marauder." McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"I'm appalled. Get out." And out I walked, a great big grin on my face.

-That night in the Common Room-

Roxanne P.O.V. 

Erica came up to me. "Aren't these laptops the coolest? Where is our generous benefactor?" she asked. I leaned over to whisper, "It's Thursday." I said. "So? And why are whispering?" she whispered. I rolled my head. Honestly, who WAS this kid?! Peter?! "Erica. What does Lily do on Thursdays?"

"She gets up at precisely 6:07 am, goes into the bathroom and takes a shower that lasts precisely 8 minutes and 32 seconds. Then she gets out, gets dressed, brushes her teeth for precisely 2 min-"

"STOP! UGH! Ok. What does she do AFTER school?"

"She does her homework and goes fly-" I covered her mouth.

"SHYA! The second one!" I lowered my voice. "The one that nobody else knows about." I slowly uncovered her mouth, and as I watched her face process it, I could practically hear the rusty wheels turning in her head.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I get it!" she yelled. Everyone in the Common Room stared at us, including the infamous Marauders. "MIND YOUR NECKS!" I yelled, and everyone did so, but Sirius found the time to smile and wink at me first. I rolled my eyes when James suddenly burst into the common room.

"Sirius, Remus, Peter! Come quick! Erica, Mary, Roxanne, you, too!" We sprang up and ran after James.

"What's going on?" Mary yelled as we ran down the corridor. We reached the big doors that led to the Quidditch Pitch. James pushed them open and continued to run. And we continued to follow.

"No time to explain! Just run!" he yelled behind him.

Within a few minutes, we'd reached the Quidditch Pitch, and upon entering, I saw a red blur fly past me. And I knew Lily had been found out.

**JE FINIS (French for, 'I'm finished!') R&R darlings! Ja Ne(Good Bye in Japanese) Tchsu! (Bye in German, thanks LILYandJAMESareCUTE! Did I spell it right?)**

**-Johanna Black, Sirius Black's GENIUS lil sister with a HUGE crush on James Potter.**


	4. Quidditch Boi

_Part of the Team_

_Summary: One of the Gryffindor Chasers is kicked off the team for a fight with a gang of Slytherins. James needs a new chaser, and when he sees Lily flying, he gets an idea… that Lily probably won't agree_ with. Set in their sixth year.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… I just wish I did… -mopes-, then perks up- I do, however own my OCs! YAY!

_Recap_

Sirius, Remus, Peter! Come quick! Erica, Mary, Roxanne, you, too!" We sprang up and ran after James.

"What's going on?" Mary yelled as we ran down the corridor. We reached the big doors that led to the Quidditch Pitch. James pushed them open and continued to run. And we continued to follow.

"No time to explain! Just run!" he yelled behind him.

Within a few minutes, we'd reached the Quidditch Pitch, and upon entering, I saw a red blur fly past me. And I knew Lily had been found out.

_End Recap_

_Ch4: Quidditch Boi_

James P.O.V.

"HOLY-"

I heard Lily scream as she passed. I smiled. Good Ol' Evans. Always ready to kick my butt. The smile dropped off my face. In this case, that was a bad thing. I watched as she flew toward me, a look of anger and rage filed upon her face. She looked like she was about to crash into me, but she stopped just in front of me. "Get on." I carefully got on, taking a hold on her waist. And we sped off around the Quidditch pitch.

I noticed that we were going extremely fast.

"Uh, Evans? Can we slow down?"

"Not until you tell me why you and the Three Stooges are here. And no, I don't mean Erica, Mary, and Roxanne." Just then, another person came onto the pitch. I heard them curse loudly. "And now David's here, too? Sheesh, why not just invite the entire student body?! Don't answer that."

I smiled. She knew me too well. I leaned forward. "So tell me, Evans. What do you think of the idea of being a Chaser. On a Quidditch team. With me, Remus, and Sirius?" She wrinkled her nose and the seven freckles that crossed over her nose lifted with the folds of her nose. Not that I noticed, of course. "Potter, of all the absurd things you've suggested I do over the last five years, that has to be the best thing you've come up with."

I beamed, then frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" Lily laughed and smiled. "Oh, just to let you know, I will probably kill you later, so if you wake up in the lake, don't be surprised." I chuckled nervously.

Lily landed the broom, and left the pitch with Mary, Erica, and Roxanne in toe, not to mention the fact that the broomstick was following her. With a wave of her wand, it vanished, and all that was left was a nasty old shoe. I gasped. Lily paused and turned back to face me. "You're not the only one who can do Transfiguration, Potter. I may not be as good as you, but I can still do it." And she left.

End P.O.V.

Lily P.O.V.

Mary, Roxanne, Erica, and I, walked back to the Girl's Dorms in silence. I took three books and a pair of socks. I transformed the books into electric guitars… well, I tried to, anyway. They got to acoustic. Roxanne changed them to electric guitars, then turned the socks into a Ringo Set. Roxanne, Mary and I picked up guitars, and Erica got behind the drums. We heard the door open. Potter, Remus, Black, Pettigrew, and David stepped inside. But we pretended not to pay attention. We just played. (A/n This next part is Sk8r Boi rewritten. All you Avril fans out there… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!)

End P.O.V.  
_Lily:__ He was a boy, _

_She was a girl._

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_He was a punk,_

_She did ballet. _

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her,_

_She'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well._

_But all of their friends stuck up his nose. _

_They had a problem with his house robes._

_Chorus (all):__ He was a Quidditch boi,_

_She said see ya later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_He had a handsome face,_

_But she was looking into space._

_Her real true love was here on earth._

_Roxanne:__ Two years from now,_

_She sits at him._

_Studyin' for O.W.L.'s she's all alone._

_She turns on T.V._

_Guess who she sees._

_Quidditch Boi rockin up Q. T.V._ (A/N Quidditch T.V.)

_She owls her friends._

_They already know._

_And they've __all got tickets to see him so,_

_She tags along,_

_And stands in the crowd._

_Looks up at the boy as he flies down._

_Chorus: __He was a Quidditch boi,_

_She said see you later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her. _

_Now he's a Quidditch star._

_Flyin real fast and far._

_To show ballet girl just what he's worth._

_Mary and Erica: __Sorry girl,_

_But you've missed out._

_Well tough luck,_

_That boy's mine now._

_We are more than good friends._

_This is how the story ends._

_Too bad that you couldn't see._

_See the man that boy could be._

_There is more that meets the eye._

_I see the soul that is inside._

_Lily:__ He's just a boy, _

_And I'm just a girl._

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_We are in love._

_Haven't you heard_

_How we rock each other's world?_

_Chorus (Lily and Roxanne): __I'm with the Quidditch Boi,_

_I said see ya later boy_

_I'll be on the field after the game._

_I'll be at his studio_

_Singing a song he wrote_

_About a girl without a name._

_I'm with the Quidditch Boi,_

_I said see ya later boy_

_I'll be on the field after the game._

_I'll be at his studio _

_Singing a song he wrote_

_About a girl without a name._

**YO! Chapter is DONE! JE FINIS! (u should know what that means by now) R&R Darlings! Au Revoir! Tschu! Ciao! (Pronounced: Chow… yes, that's how you spell it)**

**P.S. to: Truth In The Moon: HA! NEEW CHAPTER! -Does the in your face dance-**


	5. IMPORTANT!

**Dearly Beloved Readers,**

**I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated! I've run out of ideas! Help me pleze, or there'll be no more of this. Please help me! Give me ideas! Chapter requests! Anything!**

**... except flames. **

**Thamk you luvies!**

**Your poor, poor author,**

**Johanna Black, the author. (a-duh)**

**_The Artistic Quill Of My Mind Is Broken_**


	6. Of Emails and Wizards Chess

_Part of the Team_

_Summary: One of the Gryffindor Chasers is kicked off the team for a fight with a gang of Slytherins. James needs a new chaser, and when he sees Lily flying, he gets an idea… that Lily probably won't agree_ with. Set in their sixth year.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… I just wish I did… -mopes-, then perks up- I do, however own my OCs! YAY!

**Dear Readers, I'm soooooooooooooooooo srry I haven't updated! School's ttly killing me. –gag- any way, thanx 4 the ideas! I've decided to take them and twist them together. They'll come in l8r in the story. –laughs and smiles in a manner that would put Voldemort to shame- Ahem, any way, ON WITH THE STORY!!!** \

Chapter 6: Of E-mails and Wizard's Chess

The boys stood, dumbfounded. Well, except for David. He kind of just... stood there. He remembered when Lily had written that song. Suddenly -in the background completely killing the moment- the faithful,

"You got mail!"

came from Lily's laptop. She carefully set down her guitar, walked to her laptop, (Which was on, seeing as she was charging it) and squealed. The same happened for Erica, Mary, and Roxanne.

"OOOO! Quick Erica! Lend me your copy of Hamlet!" Lily squealed. Erica put down her laptop and took a book, (obviously Hamlet) and handed it to Lily. She then read over Lily's shoulder

"OMG! ROXY! LOOK!"

Roxy rushed over and read as Lily speed-typed. Suddenly, IM windows popped up on the other girl's laptops. (They'd accidentally left them on)

"Mine's Romeo and Juliet." Mary groaned. This brunette was a serious girl and the reason she was suddenly groaning the name of a famous play will be later explained.

"YES! Mine's Much Ado About Nothing!" Roxanne yelled. This raven-haired beauty was extremely vivacious and had a sharp and witty tongue. Her reason for shouting another famous Shakespearian play will be later explained.

"AWESOME! Mine's Taming Of The Shrew!" shouted Erica. This violet-haired girl was tough, especially when it came to her opinions. Her reason for shouting the name of YET ANOTHER Shakespearian play will be later explained.

Lily, the amazing redhead, had OBVIOUSLY gotten Hamlet. Her reason for squealing the name of YET ANOTHER Shakespeare… ah forget it, you get the idea!

Now the boys were rather puzzled at this. So, they decide to check it out. James headed to Lily (obviously), Remus headed to Erica, Sirius headed to Roxanne, and David headed to Mary.

With Lily and James

James looked over Lily's shoulder. The screen-name InSaNeLySaNe was right up with Lily's.

InSaNeLySaNe: The fair Ophelia! Nymph, in thy orisons

Be all my sins remembered?

Quidditchgrl4lyf: Good my lord,

How does your honor for this many a day?

InSaNeLySaNe: I humbly thank you; well, well, well.

"Lily, who is this guy?" "Hm? Oh, just one of my… friends. –giggle- No one for you to worry about, Potter."

But James wasn't so sure.

With Remus and Erica:

Looking over Erica's shoulder, he read as she typed to the screen-name drummerboy892.

drummerboy892: Where is your sister, and Hortensio's wife?

Artsygrl556: They sit conferring by the parlor fire.

drummerboy892: Go fetch them hither. If they deny to come,

Swing me them soundly forth unto their husbands.

Away, I say, and bring them hither straight.

"Erica? Who is this?"

Asked Remus in a concerned voice.

"No one for you to worry about Remus." Erica said in a calm reassuring voice.

"Are you sure, Erica?" Remus asked. Erica tore here eyes away from her screen to look at Remus and saw concern etched into the sandy-haired boy's face. She gingerly set down the laptop that had been residing on her lap and stood. She looked at Remus.

"Don't worry, Remy," she said, calling him by his special nickname and giving a great big puppy-dog face. "It's just a pen pal."

(A/N Get it? But the others are gonna be conspicuous…ness…ness…ness…ness…. Meaning they're not gonna tell.)

"Oh! Just don't tell the others." , She finished. Remus melted for those big blue eyes. They went perfectly with her violet hair. Remus felt a ton of butterflies in his stomach. The last time he felt like this was in first year when he had a huge crush on Cecilia Vane. Only one thought went through his mind. 'Crud'

With Sirius and Roxanne

Sirius looked over Roxanne's shoulder to find that his raven-haired college was typing rapidly to someone named StuckInMyHead.

(A/n the next SN is Roxanne's)

RavenHairedGrl: I wonder that you will still be talking, Senior Benedict, nobody marks you.

StuckInMyHead: What, my dear lady, disdain? Are you let living?

RavenHairedGrl: Is it possible the stain should die whilst she has such meet food to feed it as Senior Benedict? Courtesy itself might turn to disdain, if you come in her presence.

"Roxy, who are you talking to?"

"No one you know, Black. Now leave me be." Roxanne said, typing quickly.

With David and Mary

David sat beside Mary and watched her. She wasn't typing at all. Instead, the second he sat next to her, she shut off her computer

"Hey David! Wanna go get some Hot Chocolate from the kitchens?"

David, who'd had a slight infatuation with the gray-eyed girl since fourth year, hastily answered with a kind smile, "I'd love to."

So the two silently went to the kitchens, got Hot chocolate, and sat in the Common Room, silently sipping their warm drinks. The two began to play a fierce game of Wizard's Chess.

"Check and mate." Mary sighed with satisfaction, pushing her glasses up her nose. That was a record. The first time she'd beaten anyone in the span of five minutes. Yes, you read right. Five. She and David stood and stretched. That's when she realized how the two of them were standing.

She blushed a bit. David noticed this. 'She's really changed since second year.' He thought to himself. He steadily began to lean in. Mary did, too. But that's when the other boys came down from the girl's dorm. The two sprang apart, and Mary ran up the stairs. She slid down against the door once she was inside. She was mortified.

She'd almost kissed David Bourne.

**HA! I'm done! Well, Whaddya think? TELL ME! JA NE! (Japanese for Goodbye, or, see you next time)**


	7. Dancing and Rejecton

_Part of the Team_

_Summary: One of the Gryffindor Chasers is kicked off the team for a fight with a gang of Slytherins. James needs a new chaser, and when he sees Lily flying, he gets an idea… that Lily probably won't agree_ with. Set in their sixth year.

Recap:

He steadily began to lean in. Mary did, too. But that's when the other boys came down from the girl's dorm. The two sprang apart, and Mary ran up the stairs. She slid down against the door once she was inside. She was mortified.

She'd almost kissed David Bourne.

Chapter 7 Dancing and Rejection

On Saturday, there was a knock on the door of the Girl's Dorm. Mary opened it to find David.

"Hey David!" Mary said with a smile.

"Hey Mary. Um… I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"The Quidditch teams from Huffulepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor are getting together and having a dance, and… I was wondering if you'd like to come."

Mary smiled.

"Yeah, I'd love too! When is it?"

"Tonight. I'll come get you at nine o' clock."

And David was gone. Mary shut the door and jumped up and down. THE David Bourne had just asked her out!

"LILY!" she squealed.

"What." Lily said, not looking up from her book.

" I just got asked out." I said in a sing-songy voice.

Lily's eyes shot up from the book.

"WHAT?! BY WHO?! WHEN?!"

"David."

Lily dropped her book, jumped up, took me by the hands and did that thing that girly-girls do. You know, skipping around in a circle screaming,

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!"

That's when Roxanne came in.

"Uh… is this another one of those weird girly-girl rituals?"

"Mary got asked out!"

Lily squealed.

Roxanne pondered this for a moment.

"So that's why David was blushing."

But that's when Lily stopped.

"Hold on. Did David just do that spontaneously?"

"Uh… well, no…not exactly…" Mary stuttered. Lily and Roxanne turned to her.

"What do you mean, 'not exactly?'"

"Well, uh, we, um…"

"SPIT IT OUT!" Roxanne screamed.

"Lastnightwhenyouguyswereupherewiththeotherboysweplayedwizardschessandafterwardwealmostkissedbutthenthe

otherguyscamedownandiranuphere." Mary said in one breath.

"Huh?" asked her two roommates in unison. Mary sighed.

"Last night, when you guys were up here with the other boys, we played wizard's chess… and afterward we almost kissed," This resulted in an over-exaggerated gasp from Lily and Roxanne. Mary glared at them and continued.

"But then the boys came down… and I ran up here." Roxanne and Lily looked at one another, then at Mary.

"Roxanne?"

"Yeah Lily?"

"We got some snooping to do."

And with that, they dragged a very confused and disgruntled Mary out of their dorms.

Five minutes later…

They were standing outside the door to the boy's dorms. "Why're we doing this?!" Mary hissed.

"SSSSH! I hear something." Roxanne whispered. And the girls all put their ears to the door.

"…so she said yes?" That was James.

"Yeah, s-she did." That was David… Mary was getting butterflies just hearing his voice… good grief.

"We're SO gonna cream her!" That was Sirius. Mary's smile faded. 'Cream her'? Being a muggleborn, she knew that meant 'get her'. And not in a good way.

"This is a bad idea." Came another voice. Ah, Remus, the voice of reason!

A snort. "Who cares? This prank will leave Mary Rodriguez humiliated for the rest of her Hogwarts career." That was it. Mary pushed the door open. She walked over to a stunned David, tears running down her face, and slapped him. She ran out of the room.

Lily, then, stalked up to James. She, slapped him, and said,

"You know, Potter, I was GOING to help you out and join the Quidditch team. I thought you just might've changed a bit for the better, but I was SO wrong. You make me SICK!"

She spat on him, and walked out. Roxanne faced all of them, turned to Remus for a second and whispered,

"This doesn't include you." Then she flicked the boys off and walked out. David snapped back to reality. He went outside the portrait hole, and was about to ask the Fat Lady where Mary went, but heard sobbing. He followed the sound. A little way away from the Portrait Hole, he found Mary in the arms of none other than…

Amos.

Diggory.

**HA! Surprised you, didn't i? Did i? tell me by reveiwing!**


	8. Necklaces and Kisses

_Part of the Team_

_Summary: One of the Gryffindor Chasers is kicked off the team for a fight with a gang of Slytherins. James needs a new chaser, and when he sees Lily flying, he gets an idea… that Lily probably won't agree_ with. Set in their sixth year.

Recap:

"This doesn't include you." Then she flicked the boys off and walked out. David snapped back to reality. He went outside the portrait hole, and was about to ask the Fat Lady where Mary went, but heard sobbing. He followed the sound. A little way away from the Portrait Hole, he found Mary in the arms of none other than…

Amos.

Diggory.

Chapter 8 On My Own

This hurt David too much. "M-Mary…" he stuttered. Mary looked up, then turned to Amos and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, let go, glared at David, and was gone. Mary stood in front of David; arms cross, looking very stern.

"What." She said in an icy cold voice that made David flinch. The only time he heard Mary sound that icy was when addressing Bellatrix Black or Lucius Malfoy.

"Why… were you with him…" David asked slowly. Mary snorted. "Why were you guys planning to, as Sirius so HUMBLY put it, 'cream me'?"

When David didn't respond, Mary pushed past him (David turned as she left), and turned back around.

"You know," Mary said.

" I liked you… a lot. And I thought that you might like me, but no. The only any guy would like me would be for a joke."

"Mary-" David choked out.

"No. I'm not done yet. I've liked you for 3 years, but haven't said anything because I thought, 'Why would the great David Bourne like me when he could have any girl in Hogwarts?' And now I know that was right all along. He wouldn't like me." Mary unfastened something from her neck and held it out for David.

"The necklace." David breathed out.

"Very good, David, the necklace." Mary said sarcastically.

"You gave me this necklace in first year. It was a promise necklace. A promise to be friends for the rest of our lives…" She handed it to David.

"I'm not exactly sure I can do that." She moved closer to David. "And I am NOT sorry." She walked away.

Mary P.O.V.

I never got into relationships for a reason. I was always the one who ended up hurt. But never again.

Erica P.O.V.

I watched Mary walk by me in the hall. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew it couldn't have been good. That's when I caught up with Remus. "Hey Rem, what's up with Mary?" Remus took my hand and led me to the Room Of Requirement. Once inside, he explained everything. At the end, Erica said, "Whoa." Remus nodded and also said, "Whoa."

I began to ponder. "Hey, Remus, what would've happened if they hadn't heard the conversation?"

"Mary would've LITERALLY gotten creamed. Sirius was going to levitate a pie to hit her."

"Oh." I said. That's when I realized Remus looking at me. I giggled.

"What?" I asked. Remus shook his head, smiling. "You've really changed since the first year." Remus began to lean in, and I did, too. Our lips met. It was a warm, soft kiss, but passionate. I felt a bunch of emotions welling up at once. Happiness, confusion… but mainly happiness. We held the kiss for a long time, Remus' arms around my waist, and mine around his neck. When we pulled back, he asked,

"What does this mean?"

I smiled.

"I think it means I want another kiss."

And that's exactly what he gave me.


	9. A Day In The Life

_Part of the Team_

Summary: One of the Gryffindor Chasers is kicked off the team for a fight with a gang of Slytherins. James needs a new chaser, and when he sees Lily flying, he gets an idea… that Lily probably won't agree with. Set in their sixth year.

Ch 9 A Day In The Life

Mary P.O.V. (the next day)

David. That bastard. And somehow I was still in love with him. Ugh. I hated myself sometimes. I sat in the Common Room. It was deserted. Probably because it was the middle of the day, a Monday, and everyone else was in class. I had my acoustic guitar in my lap. I didn't have a song written, but I had a music notebook and a quick-quotes quill. I sighed and began to play. (**A/n I wrote this 1, too luvies! Tell me wat u think!)**

_Here's a day in the life of me:_

_Anything but a fantasy._

_But wait, there's more_

_When you walk through that door, _

_I look and smile, _

_Seeing my reflection in your soft eyes. _

_It makes me wanna die._

_Re. __Going on no matter what I face_

_Just trying to finish the stupid race _

_That we call life._

_But how can I survive_

_If you don't even know I'm alive?_

_Moving on to the next thing I do_

_Reading and writing and going to school._

_To me this life could get a whole lot better._

_Maybe if I was in control_

_Or perhaps if I had a better role._

_Re. __Going on no matter what I face_

_Just trying to finish the stupid race _

_That we call life._

_But how can I survive_

_If you don't even know I'm alive?_

_See, _

_I wanna believe what I wanna believe._

_Start a revolution,_

_But I've been deceived._

_My heart is gonna bleed._

_But not here._

_Not now._

_Re. __Gonna go against the rules_

_Breaking outta all the schools._

_Never gonna back down._

_I'm getting outta town_

_Don't expect me to be back soon._

_This is just a day in the life._

I sighed and put down my guitar. 

"Mary." I heard someone whisper. I looked up.

I hadn't heard David come in.

David P.O.V.

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked over to her, pulled her up, and kissed her. She held back at first, but stopped and wrapped her arms around my neck; I wrapped mine around her waist. When I pulled back, we were both panting. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. She just shook her head and pulled me back down for another kiss.

I'll take that as a 'apology accepted'.

-On the other side of the school-

Roxanne P.O.V.

I soared through the air. Ah, how nice it was to skip classes and go flying instead… course Lily would probably kill me when she found out. That's when it… no HE… hit me.

"Look out Devery!" 

That's right. Sirius. Bloody. Black. 

He collided with me. We stopped in midair.

"Sirius! You klutz! What was that- okay, why are you staring at me like a cannibal at a cheeseburger." He flew closer to me. And our lips connected. 

I completely melted. Jeez, this boy was… Jeez. He nibbled on my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I gladly gave in. Put then I pulled back. I smiled mischievously and landed. Sirius followed. I got off my broom. Sirius took my hand and led me to the Gryffindor changing rooms. 

He pushed me against a locker and kissed me passionately. I was completely lost in that one moment. Nothing could stop me. Except… 

Nope. Nothing. 

**HA! Two new couples! Now just to get James and Lily together… **

**MWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!… ahem… so… update! Pleze and thank you!**

**Ja ne!**

**-JOhanna Black**


	10. Part Of The Team

Part of the Team

_Part of the Team_

Summary: One of the Gryffindor Chasers is kicked off the team for a fight with a gang of Slytherins. James needs a new chaser, and when he sees Lily flying, he gets an idea… that Lily probably won't agree with. Set in their sixth year.

Chapter 10: Part Of the Team

"James! James!" Sirius yelled running down the hall after the hazel-eyed, love-struck best friend of his.

"Huh? Oh, hey Padfoot, how's- okay, why do you look like Snape just kissed you… though judging by the lip gloss smudged I'd say it's a girl."

"Yeah, I was snogging Roxanne. Anyway-"

"Whoa, back up. Roxanne DEVERY?"

"Yeah. Merlin that girl can kiss. Anyway, the reason I look as though –as you so HORRIBLY described it- Snape kissed me is because I found out when the first match is. It's October 3rd."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Think James. Think Reeeeeeeeeeealy hard."

James face turned from one of confusion to one of horror.

"We don't have seeker."

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Sirius said sarcastically.

"What're we gonna do?"

"POTTER!" a female voice yelled from the other end of the corridor. James turned, mouth agape.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah mate?"

"Is it me, or did Lillian Nora Evans just scream my name across the corridor?"

"No, I heard it, too."

"Pinch me Sirius, I think I'm dreaming." Sirius pinched James' arm.

"OW!"

"You told me to."

An out of breath Lily stood in front of the two Marauders.

"Listen James, I heard about when the next match was."

"-ahem- Yeah, um October 3rd."

"Uh, you do know that's tomorrow, right?"

"WHAT?!"

"I'll take that as a no. Anyway, I just wanted you to know, and I can't believe the words are coming out of my mouth, that I'll…"

"Yeah?"

"I'll play Seeker."

"Yes!" James yelled. He hugged a dazed Lily.

"Oh! You won't regret this Evans!" He said.

"I already am." Lily muttered. Sirius snickered.

'I need to talk to Roxanne… maybe we can do something to get these two together… then we can snog a bit… yeah, I need a good snog." Sirius thought. He turned on his heel and went off to find his new girlfriend.

James pulled back, blushing. "Uh… sorry bout that…"

"S'okay. So, uh, do we need to run any drills or anything?"

"UH, no. The seeker just has to find the snitch."

"Alright. Who am I going up against?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh ok- WHAT?!"

"You'll be fine Lily."  
"Ugh. I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Believe it. You'll be fine Lily." He clapped her on the back.

"Your part of the team now."

Lily sighed.

"Yes, and that's what worries me."

**Short chapter. deal with it. Next up is the match. THAT, my luvies will be action packed, adventure filled, and longer!**

**Johanna Black**


	11. Gryffindor VS Slytherin

_Part of the Team_

Summary: One of the Gryffindor Chasers is kicked off the team for a fight with a gang of Slytherins. James needs a new chaser, and when he sees Lily flying, he gets an idea… that Lily probably won't agree with. Set in their sixth year.

Chapter 11: Gryffindor VS Slytherin

"Ohmanohmanohmanohman."

Lily muttered. She was pacing back and forth in the changing rooms. Outside, she could hear the roars of, 'Go GO Gryffindor!' This, of course, wasn't helping her much. James smirked at his favorite redhead as she paced back and forth in her Quidditch robes.

"Calm down Lily. I know you'll do fine. I've seen you fly before!"

"I can't, I know, I'm gonna die! I'm going up against MALFOY!"

"So?" Lily stared at James, dumbfounded.

"'So'? SO?! WHADDAYA MEAN, 'SO'?!"

"What other meaning does so have?" Lily rolled her eyes. The rest of the team was watching this with great amusement. Sirius was howling with laughter (Go figure). James looked at his watch.

"Alright, it's time. Let's go."

"Uh…James? I think I'm gonna be sick."

"You'll be fine Lily." James said handing her broom to her and leading her onto the pitch. "

Fever? Scurvy?" she asked, trying to find a valid excuse. James smiled and shook his head.

"You have THE oddest imagination." He said, letting the sun hit his face. He led her to the middle of the field where everyone was mounting their brooms. Lily and James did so, and Madame Hooch blew her whistle, releasing the balls and sending everyone flying into the air. Lily flew high above everyone and listen to the commentary while searching for the Snitch.

"And it's Potter with the quaffle. He passes it to Black, who passes it to Peaks who shoots and… score! 10-0 Gryffindor!" The crowd went wild. Lily even let out her own cheer. The game went on like this until the faithful moment.

The game was in dead heat.

The score was 50-50, a tie.

And that's when Lily saw it. The Snitch was hovering right above Lucius Malfoy's head.

She made a mad dive for it, but a bludger got to her first. It got her straight in the arm. She yelled out in pain, but kept flying toward the snitch any way, it moved from above Malfoy's head, and before she knew it, they were both chasing the snitch. Lucius pushed her broom, sending her flying forward. Something got caught in her mouth. She fell to the ground. As she sat up, her team gathered around her. Sirius patted her on the back several times. She spit a small golden ball into her hands (A/N sound familiar anyone? –nudge nudge, wink wink).

"EVANS HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" The commentator yelled. Before she knew it, she was hoisted onto the shoulders of James and Sirius. She held the snitch locked in her fist for everyone to see.

The stands erupted as everyone (But the Slytherins!) poured onto the field. James and Sirius put Lily down, and James held Lily close. "You did it Evans!" He yelled. "WE did it, James!" She said. And with that uttered, James captured Lily's lips into one soft, perfect kiss. And that was the beginning of one very long, very COMPLICATED relationship.

THE END!!

**I CAN'T BELEIVE IT! mY FIRST STORY! COMPLETED -sobs- ah, yes, well, all good things must at some point come to an end. Thanks to all the faithful readers! Hugs and cookies to you all!**

**Signing off for the last time,**

**Johanna Black -Sobs-**


	12. Drabble 1

Okay, I lied

Okay, I lied. NOT the end of the story due to reviews… BEGGING for another chapter, so… here's an epilogue in Drabble form.

#1: Lily and James

The Proposal

The war was coming. No. It had come. James knew that he and Lily were in danger. They were members of The Order Of The Phoenix, a secret society that fought against Voldemort. James had asked Lily to meet him at his house. She arrived at 8 pm, and James couldn't help but gape. She was wearing a blue dress that stopped just above her knees, and accented her curves quite nicely. Lily smiled. "Don't leave your jaw open like that dear. It's unattractive." She said, stepping up to him, shutting his mouth, and kissing him sweetly. He smiled and returned the kiss. When they broke apart, James shut the front the door and led Lily into the vast backyard of Potter Mansion.

They had a lake back there (Yeah, the backyard was THAT big P), and the moon was a waning (pronounced wayn-ing) crescent. James led Lily to the lakeside, where he had a blanket set out. The two sat and talked for a while, until James decided it was time. "Lily?" he asked hesitantly. "Yes James?" she said, looking at him. "You know I love you, right?" "Of course James!" Lily said, kissing James. He smiled when they broke apart. "Good, because I really, REALLY love you." He said, taking a small velvet box from his pocket. Lily gasped at the side of the box. James opened it to reveal a 28-karat ring on a golden band. "Lillian Nora Evans… will you marry me?" James asked hesitantly. Lily smiled. "Well, gee, let me think. OF COURSE YOU BLOCKHEAD!" She rolled on top of him, kissing him passionately. Without breaking the kiss, James slipped the engagement ring onto Lily's finger. "I love you Lily." James whispered in her ear. "And I love you James. With all my heart." Lily whispered back, as James brought her into another kiss.

And so ends Drabble #1. Tell me how I'm doing, I've never written a drabble before!

**Mischief Managed!**

**Johanna Black**


	13. Drabble 2

Chapter 11

Chapter 13

Sirius and Roxanne

Roxanne opened the door to Sirius' apartment with the key he gave her, only to find him with someone else. He was kissing someone.

"Sirius!" Roxanne screamed, beginning to tear up. Sirius pushed away from whom he was kissing, none other that Roxanne's old rival, Eloide Vane. Roxanne backed away slowly, tears streaming down her face, shaking her head. "Roxanne…" Sirius said slowly, coming toward Roxanne. She took off, running down the stairs and out the front door. "Roxanne!" Sirius yelled, running after her.

He caught her by the wrist, but she wrenched it away from him. "Let go of me you insufferable bastard!" "But Roxanne, hear me out- " "No! I trusted you! Every time you screwed up, I said to myself, 'Trust him'. But this is the last straw!" She slapped him hard across the face and walked away as it began to rain.

**Whaddaya think? **

**Johanna Black**


	14. Drabble 3

Chapter 14

Remus and Erica

Setting: Remus' apartment

"No, Erica! I refuse!" "Remus, please! I want to be one! I want to be like you!" Remus turned away from her, falling to his knees, eyes brimming with tears. "Erica, you don't know it's like. You don't know what it feels like to be… a monster." Erica knelt before Remus and cupped his face with her hands and whipped away the tear that fell. "Then help me to." She whispered softly.

"Please, Remus. We need more werewolves on our side, and I'm not helping the Order by just being a plain witch." "No, Erica. I won't. I may lose control and… and you'd be dead." Erica frowned, ever stubborn. "Fine. If you won't change me, I'll find someone else." She said, straightening up. Remus' head snapped up. "What?!" "I'll find someone else to change me." She said, walking toward the door. "NO!" Remus yelled, jumping up and grabbing Erica's wrist, turning her around and pulling her into his embrace.

"Don't do this to yourself, Erica. Please please please, I beg of you." "No, Remus. I'll be able to understand you better if I become one." Then she left. Remus fell to his knees once more. He knew only one werewolf would enjoy changing Erica.

…. And that was Fenir Greyback.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! srry i took so long to update. Lily and James r next!**


	15. Drabble 4

Part of the Team Chapter 15

Part of the Team Chapter 15

Lily lay on her bed, James beside her. He was sitting up against the headboard, and Lily was resting with her head against his chest; she was asleep. That's when Sirius apparated into her room. "James! Lily! We need to get to Saint Mungos Quick!" Lily slowly woke up. "What's wrong, Sirius?" she asked groggily. "It's Roxanne! I don't know what happened! She must've been in a duel or something! They can't find what's wrong, but she's hurt real bad!" Lily and James were up instantly, grabbing their coats and apparating to Saint Mungos. Sirius led them to Roxanne's room, where a doctor was just leaving. "Mr. Black?" "How is she?" Sirius asked frantically. The doctor took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry. She's… extremely ill. We're not sure what's wrong, but-" "Please, don't sugar-coat it! Just say it!" The doctor sighed. "Well, there are two things. One, she's pregnant, and the child is yours." "I'm gonna be a father?" Sirius asked. He looked like he was about to faint. "And two… I'm sorry, but she won't live to be the mother. She's going to die in 11 months."

**uh... you guys are going to kill me aren't you. Okay, so here's the plan. I'm making a second drabble series completely dedicated to Roxanne's last months. If any of you want it, private message me and I will send it to you when i write it. **

**johanna Black**


	16. Drabble 5

**Hey guys! I almost forgot about this couple! **

Part of the Team Chapter 16

Mary and David

Mary walked down the street toward the visitor's entrance of the Ministry Of Magic in a black and white pinstriped pants suit, jacket included. Upon entering the Ministry's Lobby, she went straight to the elevator and to the Department of Mysteries. She walked right into a large room with people in stands on one side and a familiar college on the other (A/N it looks like Harry's Hearing).

"State your name for the record." "Mary Jane Lucia Carmen Rodriguez." "And why have you come?" "To defend David Arthur Bourne." "Proceed." Mary began to pace in front of David. "Minister, my client, Mr. Bourne, has pleaded innocent-" "Which is not true." The minister interrupted. "Do you have any proof that he is guilty?" Mary asked as she stopped pacing. "No, but you have no proof that he's innocent." Mary smiled bitterly. "Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Minister. I call my first witness, Lucius Malfoy to the stand."

**uh oh... so, whaddaya think?**

*johanna Black*

P.S. How am I doing? TELL ME!!!!!


	17. Drabble 6

Part Of The Team Chapter 17

**HI! I'm sorry I haven't updated! I'm transferring schools and my parents and I have been fighting a lot, and… whatever. Anyway, I'm** **sure you wanna know why David's on trial! Read on!**

Flashback

_David sprinted through a dark alleyway, a half-dead Erica in his arms; Fenir Greyback had half ripped her apart. He ran around the corner and straight into a group of Auror's who promptly captured him and took him to the Ministry while a group of paramedics took Erica to Saint Mungo's._

End Flashback

David glanced at Mary. The two had had a fight a week before that had happened. She had stormed out saying that she never wanted to see him again. He beamed at the thought that she was here to defend him. But as the ever suave Lucius Malfoy strode in the Hearing, he felt his heart drop. What was Mary doing with someone like him?

**Dun dun dun!!!!!!! So, how'd i do?**

**Ja ne!**

***johanna BLack***


	18. Drabble 7

Chapter 18

**Back with Roxanne…**

Roxanne had gotten out of the hospital about two weeks ago. She now had her own flat in London, whose location was unknown by Sirius. On a Friday night in early August, she went out with Lily to a muggle club. While she was there, she downed about five martinis (on the rocks) before running to the bathroom (with Lily close behind) and hurling. As she left, she heard someone call out her name. Se turned and stared at the person in disbelief as they promptly swept her into a hug. "Alexander Matthew Davies, what on earth are you doing here?" Lily frowned at the slurred tone in her voice. "Rox, I'm going to go get you some water." Roxanne nodded, not taking her eyes away from Davies. Lily went to the bar and back as quickly as she could… But Roxanne and Davies were gone.

**and how will this end? Hmm... well, give me some ideas, I'm not quite sure myself... Review please!**

***johanna Black***


	19. Please Read

Part of The Team Authors Note.

Okay, I don't think I can finish this story. I'm kind of going through some problems right now, and I just can't finish it. If all you people out there who've been flaming me for your own kicks, it's not because of you. I'm sorry to all my loyal readers out there, but I've lost my run for this story. I should've just stopped with chapter eleven. Please forgive me. Maybe I'll pick it up again someday.

**Johanna Black**


	20. Drabble 8

**Oh. My. Gosherz! I never thought I'd get back to this story, but lo and behold, here I am! I had a complete brain fart yesterday, and yea! Here you go!**

Drabble # 8: Erica and Remus

Remus sat at Erica's bedside, face buried in his hands. Erica –HIS Erica- lay in bed with multiple scars on various parts of her body. He had been angry with her the night she argued with him about becoming a werewolf and her saying that she would just find Fenir Greyback… but he didn't know she actually _meant _it! He looked at her. There was one very long scar running from the base of her neck to the bottom of her right ear, and another just above the left side of her lips. He leaned in and kissed lip before Apparating from the room. He needed to think… and talk to Dumbledore.

**Ok, first time back in a loooooong timee! How was it?! Tschuss! Ja ne! Au revior!**

**-Johanna Black***


	21. Drabble 9

**With Sirius and Roxanne**

Sirius sat at the Kitchen table at the Burrow, playing with baby Bill Weasly. The little boy already had red curls sprouting from his head, and he bore a strong resemblance to his parents. Though the little boy was smiling, Sirius couldn't help feel glum. He wondered whether or not _his _own baby would be a boy or a girl, and how he would care for it in a time of war. His thoughts led him to worry about Roxanne. Lily had said that she had gone off somewhere with Alex Davies, who Roxanne knew he hated with a passion. He hadn't heard from her in weeks, but he knew (through updates from Lily) that Roxanne was about five months pregnant, and showing signs of it. Molly was pregnant as well, though a little further along. Sirius was brought out of his thoughts when James walked into the kitchen. "Sirius? It's Roxanne. She just called Lily." "Is she okay?" Sirius asked immediately. "Well, she's fine, but… there's something wrong with the baby."

**Oooo… I think I just gave you all a cliffie. O.O Shame on me. Shame shame shame… Anyway, whaddaya think? I've suddenly got tons of ideas!**

**-Johanna Black***


End file.
